


Taboo

by Tsuruon



Category: Monsta X (Band), NU'EST
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuruon/pseuds/Tsuruon
Summary: 雙Omega警告！！！Omega!元虎/Omega!白虎





	Taboo

雙Omega警告！！！  
Omega!元虎/Omega!白虎

\--

 

被已經幾乎要進入發情期的元虎抱住時，白虎總有種預感，這次大概會相當筋疲力竭。

因為他也正是察覺俱樂部有太多人試圖接近他，而心知不妙的隨便用個藉口請假溜之大吉的，至於他和元虎身為台柱卻都不在俱樂部裡鎮場這件事，則不在他擔心的範圍之內。  
然而回到家一打開門時，往室內走沒幾步，白虎就聞到元虎與平時相異的，幾乎是帶著引誘的香氣。他非常熟悉。

「元虎哥？」叫對方時他總有會錯叫成自己別名的錯覺，他想易地而處元虎也可能曾經這麼想。

不過相似之處可不只是名字……

這麼想著的時候，元虎忽然打開房門出現在他面前，只是看起來情況不怎麼好。他用一條大浴巾從肩膀把自己裹住，金色的頭髮微濕，眼睛像是哭過，肌膚泛紅，即使面色還算平靜，發情期的濃香卻不是任何布料遮得住的。

聞到那樣熟悉的氣味分子的同時，也像是打開了白虎身上的某個開關。他腰間一酸，知道隱密部位也湧起了水意。雖然仍有力氣摟住像是求救一樣抱過來的元虎，但很快的兩人也只會變成，除了追求快感和高潮之外什麼都不曉得的，發情期的Omega.

搞在一起的兩個Omega。對於某些基本教義派而言簡直是不能再冒大不韙。但他們的確就互相解決著過了好幾個發情期。即使已經有固定Alpha的現在，也並不就覺得兩個Omega有什麼不能滾在一起的。

熟知對方的敏感點，同樣能高潮得幾乎要失去意識，最重要的是，即使不戴套也不怕會懷孕。所以他們發情期之後筋疲力竭簡直再常態不過。不管是只有兩人也好，或者之後有Alpha加入也好。

 

「哥等等……我先洗澡……」白虎連扯著自己衣服的動作都已逐漸凌亂而無力，跟著他一起進浴室的元虎儘管想幫忙但已先一步被發情期擊潰，只能倚在浴缸邊緣喘息，大腿曲起交疊，本能的露出已經被體液弄得濕答答的入口。

白虎不知道別的Omega之間是如何，但當他跟元虎的發情頻率或許因為共同生活而逐漸同步了之後，任何一人發情時的氣味竟也會影響另一人，並且進而造成雙倍的效果。當然又與Alpha對Omega的影響不同，但的確帶來了許多他此前從未想像過的體驗，包括無限接近所謂小小的死亡。

胡亂沖著身體時元虎終於沒什麼耐性的拽下他，用極為色情而嫻熟的方式接吻。白虎不自覺發出滿足的嘆息，使元虎想起他們的Alpha曾說過只有做愛時，是白虎除了工作必須以外、唯一真正放蕩的時刻，或者說他仍然保有那種羞怯卻又同時天真而放蕩的反差氣質，就譬如現在纏住他的舌頭不放，卻又不那麼願意的想從他手臂裡掙脫。情勢像是元虎暫時佔了上風，但是當白虎讓水流像是撫觸一樣的也灑在他身上時，元虎又只能舒服的發著抖，被他用手指輕易的撐開穴口，讓淫液順著大腿流下。

「哥你發情的時候真是敏感得不行。」白虎不無驚嘆的這麼說著，即使他看過好幾次元虎只被玩弄著乳頭就射精，或是僅僅被陰莖摩擦穴口就能高潮。他能理解他們的Alpha為何總是著迷於開拓元虎的各種敏感點，並且掌握著讓他輕易就棄械投降，因為那時的元虎散發出的氛圍極其妖媚而情色，他想他不可能再看見第二個類似的Omega。

「你也、沒比我好到哪去……」元虎喘息著，雙手也扳開白虎的雙臀，一次便侵入兩邊食指。「還不是這麼濕了……」

一聲呻吟好不容易才被白虎壓抑在喉嚨裡，但在他身上亂蹭的金髮腦袋又含糊的說了一句話。

「我記得你本來沒這麼容易濕的。」說著，手指還特意摩擦了一下濕滑的內壁。

「我記得哥你本來發情時沒這麼淫蕩。」他抽出手指把體液在穴口周圍抹開，果不其然元虎又磨蹭著試圖把他的手指再度吞進體內。

「不喜歡？」這麼反問他的人忽然把嵌在他體內的兩手食指往兩邊拉開，手掌更用力的握住他的臀肉。滲著淫液的入口立刻感到空氣接觸帶來的涼，白虎吸了一口氣，另一手不甘示弱的輕輕揪住對方的乳頭，指端交互摩擦著，他知道這是元虎的弱點之一，果然對方不久就雙腿顫抖著只能抱住他的腰支撐著自己，放棄了繼續用手指挑弄他的動作，但還是追加了一句：「待會你等著瞧。」


End file.
